Modern road surfaces typically comprise a combination of aggregate materials and binding agents processed and applied to form a smooth paved surface. The type and quality of the pavement components used, and the manner in which the pavement components are implemented or combined, may affect the durability of the paved surface. Even where a paved surface is quite durable, however, temperature fluctuations, weather, and vehicular traffic over a paved surface may result in cracks and other surface or sub-surface irregularities over time. Road salts and other corrosive chemicals applied to the paved surface, as well as accumulation of water in surface cracks, may accelerate pavement deterioration.
Road resurfacing equipment may be used to mill, remove, and/or recondition deteriorated pavement. In come cases, heat generating equipment may be used to soften the pavement, followed by equipment to mill the surface, apply pavement materials, and plane the surface. Often, new pavement materials may be combined with materials milled from an existing surface in order to recondition or recycle existing pavement. Once the new materials are added, the materials may be compacted and planed to restore a smooth paved surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,730 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a method and apparatus for renewing the surface of asphaltic paving at low cost and for immediate reuse. The asphalt surface is heated to about 300.degree.-500.degree. F. The surface is broken to a depth of about two inches and the lower material thoroughly mixed in situ with the broken surface material. After mixing, the material is further heated to fuse the heated mixture into a homogeneous surface. The surface is screeded for leveling and compacted by a road roller. A road machine is disclosed having a steam manifold for heating the asphalt, transversely reciprocating breaker bars having teeth adjusted to the depth desired, toothed mixing cylinders for mixing the broken material, and a second steam manifold for reheating the mixed material. Reciprocating screed bars on the road machine level the mixed and heated material. Final compacting may be done with a conventional road roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,669 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses, teaches a method and apparatus for repairing asphalt concrete road surfaces wherein a tractor a steam box and a car mounted with a screw cutter are coupled in this order and a series of linearly operated equipment is used on the asphalt concrete paved road surface, including a heater car, an asphalt finisher and a road roller in this order after the car. Each of the equipment is made to advance at low speed and the asphalt concrete paved road surface is artificially heated by the steam box to impart fluidity to the road surface, after which it is cut with the screw cutter and the cut asphalt concrete is conveyed into a heating chamber of the heater car, and water content in the asphalt concrete is removed by heating and stirring. The resulting asphalt concrete is adjusted to an optimum temperature suitable for asphalt concrete paving, and then is discharged from the heating chamber, and charged onto the surface of the cut road directly and thereafter the asphalt concrete paved road surface is treated by using the asphalt finisher and the road roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,554 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses that a low cost method for preparing foamed or aerated asphalt-rubber paving compositions is provided wherein a flowable mixture including respective quantities of asphalt and finally divided reclaimed rubber particles is first directed into a rocket-type reactor along with steam and/or water, thereby subjecting the mixture to conditions of elevated temperature, pressure and shear. Thereafter, the initially reacted mixture is passed into a pressurized, secondary reaction vessel system in order to complete the gelation reaction in a period of, e.g., 7-15 minutes. The preferred apparatus includes; a rocket-type primary reactor presenting a confined reaction zone; asphalt-rubber and water/steam conduits communicate with the zone. The output of the primary reactor feeds directly into a pressurized tank forming a part of the downstream secondary reaction and recovery system, where the gelation reaction is completed. The preferred system includes a total of five serially interconnected tanks housed within an insulative shell and heated by means of burner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,507 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an apparatus and a method for coating a road surface with bitumen binder material. The apparatus includes distribution conduit members for conducting bitumen material in a fluid state from a continuous source thereof and distribution conduit members for conducting gas, preferably steam, from a continuous source thereof. Pluralities of mixer housings are joined to the conduit members and receive bitumen binder material and gas. The apparatus is carried by a vehicle which travels over a road surface. The bitumen binder material and the gas are mixed and sprayed upon the road surface as the vehicle travels over the road surface
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,136 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an apparatus for spreading a fluid or similar substance, especially a bonding emulsion for road asphalt onto the surface of a road, comprising, on a movable vehicle, at least one spreading boom, along which the spreading is carried out at least partially, said boom being associated with at least one ejection nozzle and with a feed circuit and being capable of being displaced relative to the movable vehicle transversely to the direction of movement of the latter, and is associated with motor means intended for driving it in displacement, during spreading, in a to-and-fro movement. The machine of the finisher type comprises such an apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,500 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an apparatus for spreading a fluid or like substance, for example, an emulsion for bonding bituminous coated material on the surface of a road including a mobile machine, at least one spreading bar along which the spreading is at least partially effected, and at least one ejection nozzle associated with the at least one spreading bar. A supply circuit may supply emulsion to the nozzle. The at least one nozzle is associated with a mechanism for controlling delivery of the emulsion and a mechanism for controlling positioning of the nozzle relative to the machine. Both of the mechanisms are operated simultaneously, in dependence on the movement of the mobile machine, in such a manner that the nozzle effects spraying by sequenced jets of the substance to continuously cover the surface which is to be spread. The machine provided with this apparatus is of the finisher type